thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo Sinclair
Cleo Sinclair is a citizen representing The Capitol in the Hunger Games. They belong to Tehblakdeath. Please do not utilize this tribute in your Hunger Games without his permission. If you wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message, either on his message wall or in the comments section. This tribute's district partner is typically either Lysander Gale or Lolor Blagues, although they do not need to be submitted with one of them. Cleo is part of the Sinclair family, a family made by Caitlin (even if unintentionally so) 'Information' Name: Cleo Sinclair District: The Capitol Gender: Female Age: Eighteen Alignment: Social Evil Personality: Cleo publicly seems like a fairly innocuous, if social, Capitolite. She's an attendee at all the big parties and almost decides if it's a success or a bust singlehandedly. She's a very powerful talker in the sense that she has a lot of sway with people. It's hard to determine if her laughs are fake and if her smiles are always genuine. In private, however, Cleo is only truly able to be described as a traitor. She's vicious, rude and manipulative to truly lengthy faults. She acts fairly poorly to people around her and likes to feel superior. She can be considered bloodthirsty in a metaphorical manner, although literally works as well, and she almost always uses her extensive beauty to get to what she wants, be it a person, an object, or an aspiration in life. Height: 5'3" Weight: 124 pounds Weapon(s): Cleo is most attuned to the bow as her weapon of choice, finding it to be an easy way to gain a range advantage over another tribute. It gives her a sense of security, as she can take up a perch and scan her surroundings with ease. Unfortunately, she's not entirely adept with other weapons, and thus would suffer in closer ranges. History: Backstory=WIP |-| Guidelines/Condensed Version= *Cleo is a wealthy member of the Capitol elite, as part of the extremely prestigious Sinclair family. *As she grew up in the world of Panem's 1%, she began to grow into how her family and its illustrious members truly interacted with the rest of the Capitol's elite, notably at social gatherings. *While Cleo continued to age into her role as a new strategic powerhouse for the family at events, the Sinclairs continued to uphold their reputation all the while. *Cleo eventually entered in as another mainstay part of the Sinclair family's event attendees, continuing to use every advantage she had to up their social game and to keep their wealth and power at the top of the food chain, even going as far as to use her body while she was under Panem's legal age of consent. *Despite the ethics of it, it managed to work: she kept herself and her family on top at any cost necessary. Unfortunately, not even the sway of the Sinclairs could keep Cleo out of the reaping bowl, nor buy her a volunteer. Strengths: Cleo's biggest strengths are her immense and powerful social skills as a Sinclair manipulator, which have given her prime opportunities to get into others' heads, as well as her talent with the bow, which, while not sharpshooter-accurate, is still a great skill to bet on any day of the week. Weaknesses: Cleo's most glaring flaws are her overwhelming lack of weapon variety, limiting her abilities in combat severely, most notably in close-range. She'd have to rely on her limited knowledge of a knife to survive. Aside from that, she's rather oblivious to her own flaws, and thus she would struggle to adapt to them. Fears: Cleo does not have a fear that could be exploitable to other tributes or to the gamemakers with ease, seeing as her fear is being seen exposed, literally: she fears being seen nude by others. Reaping reaction: Cleo was shocked, to say the least. Although she showed slight frustration, she willingly went to the stage and awaited her District partner's reveal. Group Training: Cleo focuses on using her charms and good looks in order to put herself in a good position with the Careers. Aside from that, she tries to put some more training into her bow skills. Individual Sessions in Training: Cleo takes the last 15 minutes to perfect her archery skills, knowing that no matter what, she'll be getting a high score due to her connections. Interview Angle: Cleo's social connections and her charm with the interviewer are likely more than enough to sway him or her to give her good questions. Alliance: Cleo aligns with the Careers, seeing as she is a Capitol citizen, which usually allies with them. Token: Cleo's token is a locket with the Sinclair family crest on it. Mentor Advice: You're going to need every last charm you have, Cleo. Be effective. 'Inspiration and Etymology' Cleo did not have an inspiration. Cleo originates from the Greek kleos, which meant glory or fame. Sinclair is a fairly generic last name, although Cleo was named specifically after Stranger Things' Lucas Sinclair. 'Trivia' *I made this entire tribute and it didn't click up until I hit the trivia section that she basically infringes on the Sinclair family as seen with Ivy Sinclair. My bad. I guess the snarky, rich Capitol socialite trope has been done before, under the same surname even. **This would eventually become canonical to Cleo, as she'd become a member of the family. Category:Capitol Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Tehblakdeath's Aegisbane Tier